Insectophobe's Nightmare
:For later episodes with the same title, see Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 and 3. Insectophobe's Nightmare is the ninth episode of Battle for Dream Island. In this episode, Blocky rejoins, and the Squashy Grapes have split into two teams called "Squashy Grapes" and "Another Name". The word insectophobe in the title, meaning the fear of insects, refers to the 6-legged race contest as insects have six legs. Plot Before the intro Pencil is reading a book named "How to be Dumb" and she thinks this book is good. She then hears weird noises. She goes with Match to see what that sound is. They notice the Ice Cube Recovery Center on a spring on a tree (continued from the last episode, during another one of Blocky's pranks). They see Ice Cube falling. Pencil says that Ice Cube is shrinking but Match disagree and say that she is falling. Then Ice Cube comes out of the recovery center again, knocking Pencil and Match, making both of them fall off the cliff. Cake at Stake Coiny and Snowball are sitting on top of the Master Recovery Center, talking about the contestant who will join the Squashy Grapes. Announcer then tells him that he's about to find out. During Cake at Stake, one of the the contestants will join the Grapes (which now seem to be freaking out). One contestant gets a WT, if they rejoin. Coiny says that it's not fair, and at the rejoin, there were 28 votes. Luckily, everyone got at least 1 vote. But, Woody got 1 vote. Announcer sends him to the TLC (now bigger). However, 3 contestants are tied for third place. Pin, a member of the tie, has four votes. Also, Spongy does. The final 3 remain. Flower says if he kicks her out, she will crush the announcer with her recently refurbished Announcer Crusher. And yes, she got also four votes; before she can trigger the announcer crusher, she gets flung away. The final 2 remain. "It's down to Needy..." *slap* "Don't call me Needy!" "...and Blocky, the Stabber, and the Stabable." *slap* "Don't call me stabable!" Blocky gets 8 votes, while Needle got 7 votes, and she does not rejoin. Blocky then joins the Squashy Grapes. As a reward for making it to the final 15, Announcer gives all of them a BFDI poster. Revising the teams Since the Squishy Cherries are half as big as the Grapes, the Speaker decides to have the Grapes break into two teams of five (which Coiny disagreed because he likes bigger teams), making Leafy and Rocky the team leaders for their respective team. On Leafy's team is Ice Cube, Teardrop, Snowball, and Blocky. On Rocky's team is Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Coiny, and Firey. Leafy decides to name her team the "Squashy Grapes" once again, while Golf Ball accidentally names her team Another Name. Contest For the challenge, the teams had to compete in a six-legged race. Snowball yells at the team to tie themselves up, while the Cherries garner the lead (with Pen being dragged along on his back). Because the Grapes were taking too long to tie, Snowball then ties the team into one huge ball, with Snowball dragging them. Pen is knocked by the tree that Eraser avoided it. Bubble was so talkative it made her team fall to second place. Another Name takes the lead from the Cherries. They see the bridge, and due to Firey being afraid of heights, he screams, making the Cherries know and quickly run toward them. Team No-Name sees a finish button, but loses when Rocky pukes and the teams slips on his vomit. The Cherries win, leaving the Names in second. The Grapes lose the challenge by default. Ending At night time, Snowball is tired and exhausted. Snowball falls asleep while crossing the tight rope, and falls along with his team. Leafy says "When you fall in a bottomless pit, you die of starvation." And the Announcer says the votes are in for the 5 eliminated players/contestants. Trivia *This is the only episode in which Another Name does better than last place. *This episode has made a similarity to "Take the Plunge: Part 2" but Pencil said that it was almost a year ago. *This episode is the first appearance of the "How to be Dumb" book, which other characters are later seen reading throughout the series. *This is the first episode to use updated arms and legs. *This is currently the only Insectophobe's Nightmare episode not to have bugs. *If each episode takes place one month away from the next, that means that Ice Cube has been dying and being recovered for a whole month. *This is the first episode where Bubble appears in the entire episode without being popped. *As of this episode, Ice Cube is the only member on the Squashy Grapes to be voiced by Cary. *This episode marked the first rejoin and the rejoiner was Blocky. *This is the first episode since Power of Three where more than 2 teams were present. * Bomby makes a cameo in the picture in 0:59, making his first appearance. * Leafy's last line is a shout-out to Teen Girl Squad, a series of crudely drawn cartoons. They are one of the many spin-offs of Homestar Runner. * The episode is called "Insectophobe's Nightmare" because it involves a six-legged race, a common number of legs for an insect to have. * It is shown that Firey has Acrophobia, because he is screaming as Team No-Name is on the tightrope. * This is the first episode in the series in which Bubble isn't popped. Goofs *Throughout the episode, Match has three arms. *When Coiny gets barfed on by Rocky, they both aren't moving but the background is. *Eraser's left eye at 6:32 is Woody's eye. *When Tennis Ball sees the tight rope, Coiny's mouth is gone and Firey has no arms. *When the Announcer runs through the teams, Pencil and Match share a mouth. This may not be a goof, and was most likely intentionally done by them. *When Rocky barfs on grass where his team slips, their team is not attached. *When the teams are first being picked, Another Name's order is Coiny, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky. Then Firey joins and appears in front of Coiny. But then, Rocky is in front, and then Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Firey is behind Coiny at the end. But when they are choosing their team name, Golf Ball is in front of Firey instead of Coiny. *When the Announcer is asking Rocky to pick (after Leafy picks Ice Cube), Ice Cube is behind the speaker next to Teardrop even though she should be with Leafy. *When Coiny says "I wonder who it'll be" it shows the eliminated contestants, and Bomby, who is seen later in the season. This may not be a goof. * There are a lot of time when the characters didn't attach to the rope. * When Firey is screaming because of his fear of heights, his legs are not on the tight rope. Deaths *Before falling with Match and Pencil, Ice Cube falls from a cliff 3 times as the aftermath of a Block's Funny Doings International prank from the last episode. *Ice Cube, Match, and Pencil fall off the cliff. Category:Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Insectophobe's Nightmare Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Voting episodes Category:Non-Elimination Episodes Category:Rejoining episodes